Itami Koga
| image = Koga.jpg | alias = Best Pain Remodeled Human | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | previous category = Normal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party Medaka's Student Council | previous position = Strongest Woman in the Thirteen Party Stand-In Member | relatives = Unnamed Father | ability = Cybernetic Superhuman Physiology | abnormality = Superhuman Desire | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 | anime debut = Episode 6 | japanese voice = Madoka Yonezawa }} Itami Koga (古賀 いたみ, Koga Itami) is a junior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. Her project name is Best Pain (骨折り指切り, Besuto Pein). She is the only member of the Flask Plan who was originally a Normal. Personality Koga was originally an Normal so she had a normal life. She thought of the normal world as "too normal" so she went up to Youka Naze and asked for change. She loves Naze deeply as a friend and is always with her, even when she's making poor decisions or has experimented on her. Appearance Koga has short red hair beneath a light yellow cap. She wears a red jacket with a pink fur lining. The jacket leaves her midriff and chest uncovered, exposing her white bra. She also wears red hot pants with a white belt and red shoes. While recovering from Oudo Miyakonojou's attack, Koga wears a hospital gown. During the battle to decide the academy's new Student Council, Koga wears the Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model. When dressed casually, Koga keeps her cap, but wears a dark colored sweater over a collared shirt, with both sets of sleeves rolled up. While in middle school, Koga wore a maroon jacket over a white collared shirt, a gray skirt, thigh high white socks, and an aquamarine ribbon. After transferring schools, she changed to a short-sleeved, white collared shirt, along with a beige vest. She also wore a black skirt and thigh high black socks. History As a younger girl, Koga was completely Normal. But because of this, she started to believe that there was nothing but normal in the world. When she turned fifteen, she realized that it wasn’t that the world was filled with only normal things; it was she who was too normal. In her final year of middle school, Koga transferred schools because of her father’s circumstances. There, she met Naze, a meeting that would change her way of thinking drastically. When she first saw Naze, Koga didn’t know anything about her. Yet, despite the protests of her other classmates, she approached Naze and asked that they do something crazy together. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 4-8 Plot Flask Plan Arc After Medaka Kurokami leaves Hakama Shiranui’s office, Koga and five other members of the Thirteen Party make their presence known. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 12-13 Questioned by Hakama of her opinion of Medaka, Koga states her belief that Medaka’s defeat of Myouri Unzen was pure luck, but that she likes people like Medaka all the same. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 15 Koga questions Hakama on what he will do now that Medaka has refused him. He assures her Medaka will join them, and Koga agrees that if Medaka had accepted immediately, she would be a Normal. As Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party, Koga listens on without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 As Kouki Akune is distracted by Naze, Koga drops from the ceiling to wrap a wire around his neck. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 18-19 Despite being armed with the element of surprise, Akune manages to guard against Koga’s attack. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 38, pages 13-14 Koga performs a one-armed handstand on Naze’s head, then introduces herself as Naze’s BFF. She remains in this position as Naze summons a pack of animals to attack Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 38, pages 16-19 Koga remains perched atop Naze’s head. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, page 5 While Akune is distracted by the animals, she gets above him, and attacks with a kick. On the ground, she continues kicking, while balancing on her hands. She is surprised when Akune drops to his back and manages to catch her in a chokehold. Despite this, Koga is still able grab his neck, and rise to her feet with Akune still holding her. She then throws him off and returns to the ceiling, declaring she is fighting the Student Council so that the Abnormals can be free. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, pages 10-19 Hearing that Akune a Heisei Rider fan, Koga declares that their battle will be between the old and new riders. She then attack with a kick, the force of which breaks the floor, sending everyone tumbling down. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 1-3 Koga bursts through the floor of Naze’s lab, revealing that her kick took her all the way down to the sixth floor. She attacks Akune once more, only to be intercepted, and have her leg broken. Koga holds her leg as Naze and Akune talk. She then rises to her feet, recovered, and strikes Akune from behind, knocking him down. She then asks Naze if they should keep going; Naze tells her to finish Akune off. She is furious when Maguro Kurokami appears behind Naze, lifting up her skirt, and attacks him. She continues to growl at Maguro as he introduces himself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 11-19 Listening to Maguro’s intentions, a distressed Koga asks Naze what they should do against such a disgusting person. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 1-2 Koga wastes no time in attacking Akune again, now with Naze’s nudity at stake. She locks Akune in a sleeper hold with the intention of knocking him out, but is distracted as Maguro removes his trousers. Using the opening, Akune dislocates her shoulder. Koga whimpers on the ground, but still rises to her feet, forcing her shoulder back into place. She is horrified when Naze begins stripping from the bottom as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 6-12 On Naze’s order, Koga moves to finish Akune off; however, he manages to successfully trap her in a four point pin. Koga is at first unimpressed, wondering how such a move is supposed to injure her. Once Akune reveals that the pin is meant merely to tire her out however, she begins to panic, and struggles desperately to get out. She is further horrified to learn that the pin has no end, and can only wail as she realizes she has been defeated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 14-17 She tells Naze not worry about her, and leave her bandages covering her face. Koga is surprised when Naze tells her that she considers Koga an important friend. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 19-21 Upon seeing Naze’s face, Koga is surprised by how beautiful she is. After Akune gets off of her, Koga apologizes to Naze, who tells her not to worry about it. The pair begins to leave, but are stopped when Maguro calls out to Naze, calling her Kujira Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 3-8 Koga is surprised to learn Naze’s origins, but thinks that Maguro must be telling the truth. She is surprised when Naze runs to Maguro. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 15-18 Koga does not look happy listening to Naze’s talk of experimenting on her family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 21 She is surprised when Medaka kicks through the wall of Naze’s lab. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 23 When Naze asks her if she agrees with the old saying, “no pain, no gain”, Koga timidly replies in the affirmative. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, page 6 After Medaka collapses, Naze orders Koga to break the arms and legs of her siblings and carry them to another lab. Koga is visibly uncomfortable with this order. Akune calls out to Koga, asking her to put a stop to Naze’s rampage as her friend. Though admitting she doesn’t like doing it, Koga still attacks, declaring that she will stick with her friend Naze. Her attack is stopped however by Medaka, who uses an open palm strike to knock Koga back. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 10-14 Koga is doubled over as Medaka collapses for a second time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, page 17 Koga readies herself to fight the Medaka, declaring that on the ground (not on the ceiling or in a handstand), she cannot be beaten. Though the fight is not shown, Koga manages to defeat Medaka, Akune, and Maguro. She stops at Naze’s order, recognizing that Medaka is too weak to be fought seriously. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 3-7 Koga jumps down to the sixth floor with Naze and Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 10 On the thirteenth floor, Koga observes a restrained Medaka with Naze. Recharging herself, she complains to Naze about their circumstances, as they don’t have enough time to brainwash Medaka, nor enough people to delay the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 12-13 Koga is shocked by the arrival of the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 16 Koga watches on as Medaka regains consciousness. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, page 1 She follows Medaka up to the twelfth floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, page 19 Koga stands by Naze. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 3 Koga listens as Medaka II states her intention to join the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 5 Koga makes no comment as Medaka II hands herself over to the care of Thirteen Party, though whispers to Naze that it is rare for thing to go exactly as Naze predicted. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 9 Koga stands by as Medaka II brings the Student Council to their knees. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 15 As Maguro calls out to Medaka II, Koga tries to locate him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 17 Koga watches on as Zenkichi and Medaka II fight. When Oudo asks her if she wants to join in, she tells him that no one could get between them now. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, page 4 Koga is shocked when Medaka II punches Zenkichi in the throat. She says nothing when Maguro agrees to rejoin the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, pages 4-5 Koga looks on in amazement as Medaka II tries to brainwash herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, page 10 Koga listens on as Medaka declares her intent to rid the school of the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 1 She follows Oudo down to the thirteenth floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 4 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 6 Koga listens as Medaka tells the remaining members of the Thirteen Party that it is impossible to create a perfect human. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 10-11 Koga becomes furious, taking Medaka’s words as a direct insult towards her, who became an android through the Flask Plan. When Oudo tells her that she can’t defeat Medaka, a defiant Koga reminds him that she has once beaten the younger girl already. Koga is caught off guard when Oudo pierces her heart, absorbing her enhanced abilities with his Unreasonable Taxation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 13-15 Koga collapses, unmoving. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 17-18 Koga remains unresponsive as Naze and Maguro begin treating her injuries. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, pages 7-8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, page 11 A semiconscious Koga is surprised to see Oudo bow to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, page 8 Koga is supported by Naze and Akune after the fighting is over. Naze continues to support her when they all gather in the elevator. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 11-12 She is horrified to find the defeated Loser Team and Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, page 16 Koga stands by as Misogi Kumagawa addresses the group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 15-16 Student Council Battle Arc After the Flask Plan is stopped, Naze and Maguro begin taking care of Koga in the old school building. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 2 At the Ghost Babel, Maguro commends Koga’s healing rate, noting that her heart is almost fully regenerated, and that she should be up and walking by next week. Koga asks how she can still possess her recovery rate if she was hit by Oudo’s Unreasonable Taxation, but Maguro assures her that she will be fully recovered after receiving another electrical charge. Seeing Naze forced into a maid outfit by Maguro, Koga promises herself that the first thing she will do upon recovering is kill Maguro. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 19-21 Koga is surprised by the arrival of Mukae Emukae. In no condition to fight, Koga can only glare at her. She is not impressed by Maguro’s introduction, though she is surprised when Emukae follows his joke. Koga does not feel comfortable introducing herself as Best Pain after Maguro and Emukae’s foolery. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 1-4 Koga thinks to herself that there was no need for Maguro to take off his pants. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, page 7 Koga is surprised to see Emukae rot the floor in order to escape. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 12 Koga later joins with the Student Council, Naze, and Hitomi Hitoyoshi to discuss how they should handle the Minuses. Koga suggests they ask Nekomi Nabeshima for help, though everyone silently agrees that she is a coward. Like everyone else, she is surprised to hear of the former Student Council president preceding Medaka, Kuudou Hinokage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 16-18 Kurokami Medaka’s Successor Arc Unknown Shiranui Arc At the Shiranui Village, the Thirteen Party’s Front Six are introduced by Oudo. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 2-3 Koga kicks Iihiko Shishime while laughing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 8-9 Koga stands back as Oudo converses with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 12-14 When Iihiko is knocked off the mountain by an armored truck, Koga joins the others in making their escape. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 21 Abilities Cybernetic Superhuman Physiology: Koga is the strongest female in Class 13. This is because Naze remodeled her, transforming her body into that of an android, and making her near invincible. Koga's modified body allows her to bend in unnatural ways, heal at unnatural speeds, and grants her inhuman strength. Her project name of Best Pain is a reference to the nature of her modifications: her pain receptors were not only kept, but enhanced. This is to keep track of her energy so that she doesn't waste it, as her robotic muscles drain her body's energy quickly. Wall Climb: Koga can walk on walls by grabbing the surface with her feet and holding her body so that she appears upright with her abs. Koga is so proficient with this technique that she can even walk on ceilings. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 27, page 13 Abnormality Superhuman Desire: Originally a Normal, Koga’s true Abnormality is her desire to be abnormal, which allowed her to survive Naze’s experimentation. Trivia *When translated from kanji, Best Pain means Bone Breaker, Finger Cutter. *Koga was voted the fifteenth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 168 votes. *Koga was voted the twelfth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 165 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal